One rainy night
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: One rainy night, Kira's home alone and she gets an unexpected visitor. Trent/Kira. Matures themes.


One rainy night

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: One rainy night, Kira is home alone when she had an unexpected visitor. Trent/Kira. Mature themes.

Author notes: Okay. Once again I'm had written yet another story. Not that I complaining. I love to write. This is requested by Krent is Awsome. I hope you enjoy it as well as everyone else.

Until next time...

* * *

Kira Knightly sat on her bed watching television as she rain outside poured wildly against her bedroom window. Her parents were out to dinner so she was the only one home. It was only a few moments when she heard someone or something knocking on her balcony window.

There was only one person that would sneak onto her balcony in the rain or snow

Trent Fernandez.

Opening her balcony window, she stood aside as a wet Trent made his way inside.

''Trent, What are you doing here?'' Kira asked as she closed her baloney door.

''My dad was being an ass, as usual. And I decided to come over,'' He stood still for a moment, ''You're home alone,right?''

''My parents are out,'' Kira replied as she put her guitar aside. ''Jesus! You're soaking wet.''

''The storm has put a whipping on me,'' He smirked.

''Careful! You're getting water everywhere! Stay here, I grab some clean clothes from my dad's drawer. or better yet, go into my bathroom you're dipping water all over the place.''

Trent smirked as he walked into the bathroom turning his head as Kira made her way out the door.

At frist Kira acted a little surprised that Trent was here. But the idea that he was in her bathroom soaking wet in the rain, she tried to keep herself from shivering. Quickly grabbing a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt from her Dad's drawer, Kira made her way back into her bedroom slowly creeping toward the door.

Knock! knock! Knock!

''Trent?'' She called through the door.

The door opens and Trent reaches out his hand to receive the clothes before closing the door.

''Thanks for the hospitably, Kira.''

''Don't mention it,'' Kira replied. Still standing at the door. Folding her arms. ''You didn't answer my question.''

''Um...What question is that?''

''There's more to it than just your Father.''

''Conner had a date with this blonde girl he introduced me to the other day, And Ethan went out with one of his computer pals,'' He opened the door and smiled. ''So there was no one else to go but here...to you.''

''That explains enough.'' Kira turned on to her television.

''So, what do you want to do?'' Trent asked.

Kira turned her attention towards him and replied, ''Do you want to watch a movie?''

Around midnight, Kira and Trent laid back against the headboard watching the Shinning on DVD. Trent looked over at Kira and was surprised that she wasn't flinching or biting her fingernails.

Kira noticed Trent eyes on her. turning towards him she asked, ''What?''

''Nothing. It's just I'm surprised that's all.''

''About?''

''You. Not being scared.''

Kira scoffed. ''Of the Shinning? Please. Most of the time horror films not scare me.''

''Oh Really?'' Trent reached out his hand. ''Let me see the remote.''

Kira handed him the remote. ''What are you doing.''

Turning the input back to the normal channel, Trent replied. ''I am going to find something scary.''

''To try to scare me? It won't work.''

''Why?''

''Because it's late night. The only channel that are on are those adult eroctic-'' Kira didn't have the chance the finish her question. The moment that Trent turned to the next channel, their eyes opened wide as saw a man and woman naked making out passionately on the bed. The woman was caressing the man's back as the man shifted a little now in between the woman's legs. The man stolen one last kiss as he pushed his way inside her both moaning as they became one. Trent and Kira couldn't move they sat their frozen as the man was roughly slamming in and out of the screaming woman. They bodies in a complete sweat. Just as the woman was about to announce her orgasm, light struck and all the light went out. Leaving Trent and Kira in completely darkness.

Kira was trying her best to speak, ''What just happened?'' She asked.

Trent exhale a breath and replied. ''It seems that the storm had knock all the power in the house. Now what?''

''I can't find the flashlight in the dark so there's no choice except to lay in bed until the light return.''

Trent exhale a breath knowing that getting in bed with Kira meant laying just mere inches from her. Not to mention his sudden erection from watching the erotic series. Swallowing a lump from his throat hoping not to sound so anxious he replied,''yeah we should.''

Pulling back the sheets of Kira's bed, both of them stepped in with no bit of trouble. Trent was laying on his back while Kira was laying on her side.

''Well this seems cozy,'' Trent replied breaking the silence.

''Yeah.''

''Your bed is cozy.''

Kira was thankful that Trent didn't see her smile. ''Thanks.I hope that the lights return soon.''

Trent turn towards her. ''What's the rush?''

Kira heart Nearly jumped as she felt Trent caressed her hand in the darkness.

''Trent, what are you doing?''

Kira could hear his breathing hitch a little. ''Trying to make you feel comfortable...'' Taking his hand in hers. ''Since you seem a little nervous...''

''I'm not...''Kira paused her sentence when she realized that she can feel Trent breath on her. Turning her head she almost bumped her head against Trent's his face just mere inches from hers

''Oh Really?'' He tried his best not to smirk.

''What do you want from me?'' Kira was suddenly tired of playing this little game. In an instant she felt Trent softly grabbed her face inching closer to her softly pressing his lips against hers. Kira was surprised at first although she didn't show it. She gave in opening her mouth letting Trent's tongue massaged with hers.

It was happening so fast. They were all over each other. Kira ran her hands slowly up and down his back while Trent's had his inside her yellow tank top massing and gently groping her breasts.

Breaking the kiss, Kira asked, Trent, are you sure you want to do this? Kira could hear him rise up on the bed only to take of his white tee-shirt.

This is the only thing I can think of to make you feel relaxed, He reached down to unloose the strings of her pajamas before stealing another kiss. Until the lights return.

Kira didn't waste anymore time. reaching up, she pulled down Trent's pajamas without hesitation grabbing his erection in hand.

''Oh Kira...''She heard him moan in the darkness.

''You like that?''

''Yes... Please.''

Giving his erection a few strokes, Kira pulled him down on top of her once more guiding him inside her. Both Kira and Trent moaned together at the feeling. Grabbing her waist Trent began to slowly move. Kira pulled him close burying his face to her neck. His breathing became rigid as he moved faster his hips moved in friction trying to bring out their orgasm. Kira gasped when Trent hit her walls closing her inner walls around him. With one last kiss, Trent moaned into her mouth as he came moments later. signed as he lay on his back beside her.

''Well, That certainly made our night,'' Kira replied panting.

''Yeah, it has,'' Trent smiled.

Suddenly, The lights around the room including the television were on.

''And everything's back on...''

''Up and running. I'll tell you what why didn't was snuggle together in bed and watch some more erotica...''

The End.


End file.
